Post War: Jealousy Gone Wrong
by GreekGirl F
Summary: Piper and Jason just got home, Jasper barely survived! Now Jason has barely enough time for Piper and Annabeth suggests an idea. Now will this idea spark a plan that will burn Jasper forever or create sparks that will electrify Piper and Jason's relationship. Disclaimer:All characters belong to Rick Riordan, 'cept Evan. Picture used for title is edited. Rated T as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

Piper sighed as she sat on Zeus' fist. It had been almost two months since Jason and Piper returned home, after defeating Gaea and her giants. Miraculously, their relationship survived, but barely. Ever since the day they came back, Jason had been busy with activities and meetings. He barely had time for Piper. _Why does life have to be so complicated? Because your a demi-god, _replied her sub-consience. _Well, I didn't ask to be! _Piper thought. She slid off the fist and walked towards Zeus' Cabin. Piper knocked, "Jason, are you in here?" No answer. Piper opened the door to find the cabin empty. She saw Jason's belongings, but no Jason. _Ofcourse, he's not here. _Piper quickly walked out of the cabin, the giant Zeus was giving her the creeps. She wondered how Jason slept with that thing staring at him all night like that.

"Hey Piper, what were you doing in Jason's cabin?" Annabeth said teasingly.

"Nothing, just checking if he was back from...whatever he has now."

"Oh. Well I just finished an AWESOME book about how Olympus was made and who designed and..." Annabeth kept blabbing on, but Piper wasn't listening. She was thinking about Jason. What would happen to them? Would they just slowly fade away, like a slow and painful death? Annabeth finally noticed how distant Piper looked and decided to ask her what was on her mind.

"Pipes, pipes? PIPER!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Huh? What? Oh Annabeth. Sorry, I was, was just thinking."

"About?"

" Ok, you know how we came back from war only 2 months ago?"

Annabeth shuddered. She remembered how horrible the war was. The blood baths, the giants and worst of all, Tartarus. She knew that without Percy, she probably would've died. "Yeah...and?"

"Well ever since we came back, it's like Jason is too busy for me. I mean I only see him for five minutes in the morning and like fifteen minutes before curfew. I feel like we're slowly fading away. I, I am scared I'm going to lose him." Piper held back tears.

"Oh Piper, you should have told me!" Annabeth replied.

"What would I have said? That I'm a weak, fragile little Aphrodite girl who is afraid to lose her boyfriend?"

" No, that you are Piper Mclean, daughter of the dove and you admit that you need boy help." Annabeth tried to lighten the mood, and she say it take effect as the ends of Piper's mouth started to point up.

"Annie! Your the daughter of Athena, wisdomize me!"

" Okay one, don't call me 'Annie', two, wisdomize is not a word. And three, of course I'll help you."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Your the bestest friend ever!" Piper squeezed Annabeth till Annabeth managed to say, "Piper...you're, you're choking me."

"Oh, sorry!" Piper let go. " So?"

"So?" Annabeth repeated.

"So what's the plan?"

" Well I have three pieces of advice, but I'd stay away from number 3."

"Okay? Now, speak!"

" Well, I think you should try and set up a date with him, try some alone time, try, " Piper interrupted mid way.

"No, I already tried that. He's too **busy**."

" Um, okay. Number two, have you tried talking to him?"

" Yes, he says I'm over-reacting...do you think I'm over-reacting?"

" No Piper, you have all the right to be worried. Boys just don't want to believe that there's something wrong, they always try to avoid it."

"Wow, I wonder how you know all this."

" Wisdom's daughter," Annabeth said as if she's said it a million times," and I have some experience." Both girls chuckled.

"So, all that's left is number 3..."

" Yeah Piper but I I would strongly advise against it."

"Come on Annabeth! I'm desperate!" Piper said with full emphasize on _desperate._

Annabeth sighed, but then she said," Fine, I guess, you should try to make Jason jealous."

" Jason, and jealous? How could I make Jason jealous?"

" Try to flirt with other guys. Go out of your way to make Jason jealous. You know, a little make-up wouldn't hurt."

" Ugh, you sound like Lacy. But I like the idea. Thanks Annie!" Piper ran away to avoid Annabeth's glare.

" I SAID DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" Annabeth yelled.

That night, as Piper lay in bed, she thought of ways to make Jason jealous. She thought and thought but nothing came to mind. But then, something clicked. Piper knew exactly how to make Jason jealous. And she was going to execute the plan the following day. But first, she had to do something. She quietly got out of bed, and walked out side, towards the Apolo cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Piper woke up, determined to win Jason back. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on her usual, an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and shorts. She tied her hair in a tight pony tail and applied a hint of jasmine scented spray. She took one last look at herself, and thought _Perfect_. She walked out of the bathroom and put on her orange sneakers. Piper felt confident. She thought about her plan, over and over while tying her shoe-laces. _Should I actually go with the plan?_ Piper thought. Then she thought, _No, it's too late to look back._ With that thought she walked out of the Aphrodite Cabin. As she walked, she felt all eyes on her, but this time, she didn't feel awkward about it. She walked her siblings to the Dinig Pavilion and sat down. After breakfast, Piper saw Jason. He was walking back from what seemed like swords practice.

"Hey Pipes, wow, you look nice today."

Piper blushed. "Why thank you. So, what do you have next?" Piper knew exactly what he had next, but she didn't want him to know.

"Basketball. Hey, if you don't have anything now, you wanna join me?"

Piper had been waiting for this moment for two months now, but she couldn't go back in her plan. She would have to win Jason, fair and square. "Sorry Jason, but I have plans. But ironically, they are also at the basketball court, so I guess I will join you."

"Plans? With who? Annabeth?" Jason asked curiously.

"No, my friend Evan. He's from the Apollo cabin, we're going to play basketball."

"Oh," Jason said awkwardly, "Well, do you mind if I join?"

"Um, no, why would I? Of course you can join." Piper was glad her plan was working. Now that Jason was going too, everything would run smoothly, or as though she thought. So, Piper and Jason walked to the basketball court together. "I'm going to go get a basketball, be right back." Piper ran to go get a basketball.

"Um, hey, have you seen a really pretty girl named Piper?"

Jason turned around to see who it was. When Jason saw who it was, he felt this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. The boy who just spoke, he had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a glowing tan. He also had well muscled arms and legs and a great smile with unbelievably white teeth. "Yeah, she just went to get a basketball. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

" Oh, I'm Evan, son of Apollo. Who are you?" Evan asked. Evan knew exactly who Jason was, he was the son of lightning, the one in the prophecy.

Jason was confused on how this Evan guy didn't know who he was. _Must be a new one. _He thought. " I'm Jason, son of Zeus and also Piper's current boyfriend." Jason held out his hand, and Evan took it, with a dazzling smile on.

" Nice to meet you. Oh, hey Piper." Piper just came back to see Jason and Evan shaking hands. "Hey Evan, I see you've met Jason. He'll be joining our game today."

" Oh, I was hoping we'd be alone..." Evan said under his breath, just loud enough for Jason to hear. Jason was getting that feeling again. He put it aside and decided to ignore Evan's comment. " Well, okay. Let's play some basketball."

Piper and Evan, and Jason, played basketball for a few minutes, and Piper, majorly sucking and shooting asked for some assistance. Jason was about to answer when Evan beat him to it. "Sure Piper. Let me help you." Evan rapped his hands around Piper's and asked her to bend her knees. Now, if any other boy touched her like that, well she'd whip put Katopolis and put it at their throat, but Piper knew Evan was just doing this according to the plan

Last night: "So will you help me?" Piper pleaded as she told Evan her situation and plan.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night, for this?" Evan asked sarcastically.

" Yes?"

" Fine, of course I'll help you. I know how much Jason means to you." Evan answered.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Piper whispered very loudly. She hugged Evan and ran back to her cabin, leaving Evan saying, "Piper, you're so crazy."

Jason got angry seeing Piper and Evan so close, touching. He wanted to beat the crap out of this guy, but kept his cool for Piper's sake. _Why is Piper letting him do this. It should be me helping her. _Jason thought. Piper saw her plan take effect, as Jason's face was turning a light shade of red.

" Thanks Evan." Piper walked toward Jason and then took a shot and _Swish _went the ball. "Yes!" Piper threw her fist in the air. They kept playing basketball, with Evan saying things like, "Wow, pretty and athletic?" and "Hey Piper, if you ever need anything like a basketball partner, don't hesitate to ask." Jason kept next to Piper the whole time, trying to keep Evan away from her. At the end of the game, Evan asked, "Hey Piper, want me to walk you to your cabin?"

Before Piper could answer, Jason said, "No, I think I can walk my girlfriend to her cabin." Jason said sternly. Evan put his hands up in retreat and said, "Woah, okay, don't need to get all serious." before winking at Piper and walking away. Jason grabbed Piper's hand and asked, "Shall we?" Piper felt so happy, Jason finally held her hands in what now, three months?( AN: 1 month during the war, 2 months after). "Sure, uh, I mean, we shall." Piper and Jason walked towards the Aphrodite cabin, even thought it was like ten yards away, you could tell where it was because the air smelled of perfume and hair spray. Before they got into a 10 feet radius of the cabin, Jason stopped. "Piper, why didn't you notice that Evan was flirting with you?" Uh oh. Piper was hoping that her plan was over and Jason would be hers, without questioning about Evan. "Whaaat?" Piper said as if it was the most absurd thing she had every heard. "He was not flirting, he was just being 'friendly'." "A little too friendly. And so were you. And by the way, how long have you known that guy?"

" Since we got here, while we were working on the Argo||."

"And how did I never notice?"

" Well you were always busy with Leo, and well I guess I didn't feel it was necessary to tell you everything, I mean he's just a friend. And at least he has time to spend with me. You're always busy."

" Is it my fault that I have training and activities and I happen to be the Senior Counseler of the Zeus Cabin, I have meetings and, well, a lot of responsibilities."

" One, you're the only one in your cabin and Percy also has meetings and he spends time with Annabeth. Two, responsibilites? What about your responsibility towards you girlfriend?"

" Come on Piper, be logical. I have more important responsibilities."

" So I am not important to you? Is that what your saying? Jason, you're so, so, so Roman!" Piper blurted out.

" Yeah, I am Roman, what has that got to do with anything?"

" You know what, I can't do this anymore, this is too much." Jason got quiet. Both of them were quiet for a few minutes, until Jason spoke up and said quietly, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm breaking up with you." Piper was on the verge of tears. Jason's face was emotionless.

"Well,I guess we are." They both looked at each other for what seemed like eternity, then Jason turned around and walked away. Piper couldn't take it, she sobbed and ran towards her cabin. All her siblings kept asking what happened, and all she managed to say was, "Break up." before crashing into bed.

(THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE ARE MANY MORE CHAPTERS, SO DON'T STOP READING, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY! PLEASE REVIEW! -Famia)


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I think I will update maybe every three days from now on but if I have time, I will update faster. Thanks for reading and please review!)**

The next morning, Piper woke up as a wreck. She had puffy, blood shot eyes not even Aphrodite's Blessing could fix. (Well, maybe that's an over statment.) Her hair was in tangles and all messed up. Piper's dream was just a rewind of last night. She woke up in a pool of sweat and tears. _It happened, it really did happen. I broke up with Jason..._ Piper thought. She got up out of bed as if someone, or something, died. And something did. She silently went into the bathroom, leaving her siblings stand there, waiting outside to console her, wipe away her tears, maybe even tell her that there were better guys out there. But even they knew Jason was one in a million. When Piper came out, her eyes were somewhat back to normal, and her hair were tied up in two side braids. She had her usual on, a Camp-Halfblood t-shirt and shorts. But, the sad look on her face was gone, it was replaced with a look Piper had never had. It was as if all the happy, bright colors in her life were replaced with sad,dark colors. She didn't realize how much control Jason had over her emotions. "Are we going to breakfast, or what?" Piper asked. Then, she left the cabin, her siblings following in awe.

When they got to the pavilion, Annabeth came running over. "Piper! Are you OK? I heard about what happened last night. Well actually everyone heard about last night, you can thank Drew for that..." Piper turned to see a smirking Drew, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't told you to make Jason jealous, he would have never broken up with you!"

Annabeth kept apologizing until Piper finally spoke up, "Annabeth, it's ok, it's alright. It wasn't your fault, and FYI I broke up with Jason, not the other way around."

Annabeth look astonished. "Really, you broke up with Jason, why?"

"It wasn't working out, and I already told you how."

" Oh Piper, come here." Annabeth hugged Piper, but even thought Piper didn't want to, she held on.

" Annabeth, I'm not going to let Jason control my life, I am going to get over him. I'm not a fragile little thing that needs a person like Jason to keep me up." Piper pulled away. " I'm going to get over him."

" Okay, let's go eat breakfast."

(**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but tell me, who do you think Piper should be with now? My friends keep telling me Evper/Pipvan but I'm not sure. And do you think Jasper will come back? Annabeth and Percy break up? All these questions shall be answered in the upcoming chapters. Oh, and review so I know what **_**you**_ **want to happen.)**


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Piper went on to her scheduled activities, acting as if nothing even happened. She went to archery, pegasiback-riding, lava rock climbing and canoeing. After she finished her canoeing lesson,Piper started to head of to swords practice. She was half way there when she heard a very familiar voice. "Hey Piper, how'd it go with Jason?" Evan asked as he ran up behind her.

" What, no hi, how are you? 'Hi Piper, how's it going?' 'Fine, how are you?' 'Great, just being the awesome Apollo child I always am. Never have relationship problems or anything!'" Piper imitated in a very believable voice.

"Woah Piper, are you ok? Did, did Jason break up with you?" Evan asked innocently.

" NO! Why does everyone think it's impossible for me to break up with Jason and not the other way around. No, Jason did not break up with me, I broke up with him!" Piper finally exploded. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Here, she was alone. With Evan.

Evan was quiet for about a minute, then he said, "I'm sorry Piper, it's my fault. It's all my fault..."

Piper realized her mistake, she exploded right on Evan, she probably made him think it was his fault. Though, in reality, it was really no one's fault. No one asked for any of this. "No Evan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and I shouldn't have erupted like that." Piper hugged Evan. Evan hugged back, but hesitantly. Piper didn't know it, but Jason was standing near by, watching the whole scene. Evan spotted him as Piper was talking, and Jason sure was red. Piper pulled back, "I'm sorry, OK?"

" Yeah, OK. So where are you going?"

" Swords practice, you?"

" Ditto, and we only have 3 minutes until we're pronounced late."

" We'd better hurry then." Piper smiled, for the first time in what seemed like forever, 2 days. She ran off, leaving Evan baffled. Then, he ran after her.

Piper actually felt happy. After swords practice, she and Evan raced off to the lake. They kicked off their shoes and sat by the shore. They talked and laughed for a long time, and then decided to go for a swim. Well, actually, Evan decided to go for a swim, actually more like forced. Piper pushed Evan into the water before bursting out with laughter. "Very funny." Evan said when he bobbed his head out of the water. He came out of the water with a smile on his face that said," Watch out!" He chased Piper around and when he managed to catch her, he pushed her in the water. They "swam" in the water for a while, until the dinner bell rung. "Uh oh, you think they'll let two soaking wet demi-gods into the pavillion?"

"Doubt it, but why not give it a try?" Piper got out of the water and put on her shoes. "Race ya!" She started to run, but she tripped on seaweed and started laughing. Evan joined her, and pulled her up, but not before laughing like a mad man. They walked towards the pavillion, and sat at their tables. Evan hadn't realized, but he was slowly falling for Piper.

A lot of campers were staring at them, but they looked away when Chiron came up.

" Hello demi-gods. Hail the gods!"

"Hail the gods!" they repeated.

" Before we have start dinner, I have some news. There have been Griffon and Hippogriff sightings in Alabama. They have been a nusiance and mortals have started to take notice. Since these creatures are very stubborn, we need someone with a way with words."

All eyes fell on Piper. _Not again!_ Piper thought. She sighed and nodded.

" We also need someone with knowledge of these creatures and honestly I would nominate Annabeth for this." Everyone at the Athena cabin cheered. Annabeth smiled in reply. "And lastly, we need someone with musical talent. The Griffons and and Hippogriff love music and will easily be lured. Any nominations?"

The Apollo cabin looked at each other, having a silent conversation through facial expressions. "We nominate Evan!" Piper looked extremely pleased, and so did Evan. Evan was a great friend and he would be very handy in this quest.

"CAN WE EAT NOW!" the camp screamed.

" Yes but, one more thing," the camp groaned. " I know it is considered a good omen to have three in a quest, but the recent prochecy proved us wrong. The Griffons and Hippogriffs greatly respect the Great Three. Since Percy is off on his quest with Leo to free Calypso, we must send someone else. Jason?" Everyone looked at Jason. _Oh no! Why does Jason have to come? This quest will be so awkward. After all we've been through..._

"Gladly, that's a demi-gods job, isn't it?" The camp cheered, but not for Jason. They cheered because they could finally eat!

" Okay, you may now eat, of course after the offerings." Piper and Annabeth looked at each other. Piper had a plead on her face. _The irony of the situation, _Annabeth thought.

**(AN: Hoped you like the little Pipvan/ Evper moment. Haters gonna Hate! Peace!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper was packing for the quest. She packed 2 sets of clothes, embrosia and nectar and a few rations, just incase the quest took longer than they expected. While she was packing, Piper was thinking about the situation. _Ok, what if Jason is coming on the quest? It's not like we still have feelings for each other, does he still have feelings for me? What if he tries to get back together? What if I say yes? What if it's awkward? _All these What If's filled her head. _No. Stop thinking about him, you'll drive yourself crazy. _Piper finished packing and and changed into her pajamas. Tomorrow was Quest day. She needed all the sleep she could get. Piper got into bed quietly, and closed her eyes.

When Piper woke up, she got a bit scared. It was natural for demi-gods to have dreams of the future and or their quest. But thing was, Piper had a dreamless night. All she dreamt of was her mother's voice, "I'm sorry dear. I cannot interfere. Even though I am the goddess of love and beauty, the Fates has strictly instructed me to not interfere. But don't worry, I am sure you will handle it. For you are my beloved daughter, my strongest, bravest and frankly my favorite. But don't tell your siblings that. Farewell." _What does she mean 'handle it'? Handle what! And why did the Fates instruct my mother to not help me? Ugh, demi-god life is so complicated! _Piper got out of bed and wore sweat-pants and a sweat-shirt. She wore snug winter boots and a jacket her dad got her for her 10th birthday. Even though it was always Spring/Summer inside camp, it was chilly outside. It was the middle of October! She fixed her hair so it would look some-what presentable and swung the backpack over her shoulder. "Goodbye Cabin 10, see you in awhile." Piper stepped out. When Piper stepped out, the unexpected happened. Everyone member of the Aphrodite Cabin were standing outside, without makeup and without their hair done. Without all the makeup and hairdos, they looked like normal people. Piper's siblings obviously noticed the look on Piper's face, so one random brother Piper recognised as Garrett said, "Lacy made us do it, and we'd honestly do anything for you." Piper blushed, she didn't realise how much her siblings loved her.

"Aw, you guys! For the record, you guys look great without make up."

" Yeah, right." A random voiced called. Piper stretched out her arms for a group hug. Every single person hugged back, including (swallow) Drew.

" You guys are awesome."

" Yeah, well we're going inside, can't let anyone see us like this!" Hailey, another daughter of Aphrodite, called out. Everyone nodded in agreement, then they all ran in. Piper chuckled to herself. She made her way to the pavillion where she saw Evan and Jason, but no Annabeth. _Aw man! _"Hi Piper." Both boys said in unision. Piper could swear she saw Jason give Evan a glare.

"Hey guys. Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked with a gulp.

" I'm here! I'm here!" Annabeth ran panting. "Sorry, I overslept because I spent the night reading about the Griffons and Hippogriffs."

"Classic Annabeth." Jason said with a smile. Piper smiled too, but quickly killed it when she noticed Jason looking at her. " So, do we leave or what?"

" I already asked Chiron, he said Argus would be waiting for us at the border." Evan answered.

"Thank you for enlighting us." Jason said with an attitude. He started walking.

"I was just answering his question..." Evan muttered. Piper looked at Annabeth and Annabeth shrugged. They followed Jason to the border. There they saw Argus and Jason. When the others caught up, Jason held the door for Piper.

" Um, thank you?" She sat in. Annabeth was about to get in but Jason sat inside before she could. Annabeth made a face, then sat in.

" Sorry Evan. There's no room. Do you mind sitting in the front?" Jason asked in a fake sympathy voice.

"No, it's no problem." Evan sat in the front next to Argus. Argus kind of creeped Evan out, so Evan kept his eyes towards the window most of the trip.

Piper felt awkward sitting so close next to Jason. So, she made conversation. "So, Annabeth, how are we supposed to capture the Griffons and Hippogriffs? I mean what is your 'master strategy'?" Piper said using air quotes.

"Well, I think that once we find them, you and Evan can lure them in using music and charmspeak. You brought your lire, right?"

"Check."

"Then, we can get them in one place we can capture them using these harmless containment structures. There mini sized so they'll fit in my backpack, thanks to Miranda and the Stoll brothers."

"Woah, won't those hurt them?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Nope, it's magic. And if they fight back, we have Jason here who will, well, I guess talk to them and maybe scare them a little."

" Good plan Annabeth." Jason commented. Annabeth beamed. After that, there was an awkward silence.

" So Piper, how does your charmspeak work?" Evan asked trying to break the ice. Jason smiled and shook his head as if it was the most stupid question he had ever heard. Piper gave him a glare.

" Well, I kind of have to put emphasize in my words. I guess my words kind of invade your mind and they make you do what they say. It's like you have total control over a person."

Evan look astonished. "Woah Piper. You have such a strong power."

" Yeah, well I don't like the mind control part, that's why I use it only when necessary."

"Can you, like, try it?"

" Well, I guess just a demonstation wouldn't hurt..."

Jason was mad. Piper never used charmspeak when he asked. Now when Evan was asking, somehow it was ok?

" Evan, compliment me."

" Piper, your smile is brighter than the sun that shines on us at this very moment. Your beauty is intoxicating, like I drank two gallons of Dionyisus's wine. And your heart is warmer than Hestia's hearth."

Piper blushed, Evan was so sweet. She knew it was just the charmspeak but she couldn't help it. Annabeth was also touched by Evan's words. _He's so charming, it makes me giddy. _Annabeth smiled. On the other hand, Jason was green with envy, no, he was RED with envy. His face turned a violent shade of red, he absolutly hated Evan at that moment. He only a smidged away from ripping his head off. Evan's ears turned pink, he didn't realize what he said. "Wow, that charmspeak really does invade your head." He glanced at Piper and saw her blushing. He turned around and faced the window. The rest of the ride was quiet.

**(AN: What'ya think? Excuse my grammer and spelling errors. If you have any suggestions, please review and follow. Peace!) (PS: Oh Evan. So awkwardly cute!)**


	6. Author's Note

**To all the Jasper fans, the purpose of the quest is to ignite Jason's feelings and jealousy. Please note that RR did not make Jasper happen instantly, it took time. Please be patient, this is not a one-shot. And there's a possibitity Jasper might not get back together, maybe. So please bare with me. Thank you for your support and for reading my fanfic, it's my first. Plus, I'm like 13 so I might be a sucky writer. Please read till the end and don't forget to review and follow.**

** -Famia**


	7. Chapter 6

**(AN: Don't worry, I have made my decision, NO PERCABETH BREAK UP! YAAAAAAY! Audience: Get on with the story! (Someone throws tomato) Me: Fine, ok, tough crowd...without further ado, Chapter 6!)**

Argus dropped the four at the train station. They would've flew, but heights made Evan nausous, even though he was the son of Apollo, and Jason thought it was "too easy." _Show off._ Evan thought. So, using the money the camp gift shop lent them, they bought four tickets that could them as far as Virginia. "Okay, so I estimated the time it's going to take and I believe we'll be home in about 15 days, if the quest goes smoothly that is." Annabeth informed.

" Great, so what number train are we on?" Jason asked.

" Train number four."

"Wait, I have a question. Why do you and I have 202-195 but Piper and Evan have 203-196?" Jason asked.

" Because the train station had a policy of two per room. The guy gave me and you a room and I guess Piper and Evan a room." Annabeth answered. Secretly, she also wanted Piper to spend time with Evan, she thought he actually made her smile and she didn't want her to be awkward with Jason, alone. And she knew Jason would not get along with Evan so she made sure Jason and her got a room together. _Better keep an eye on Jason, make sure he doesn't switch the tickets. _Annabeth thought.

Jason didn't like the fact that Evan and Piper had to share a room. But, he couldn't do anything about it because everyone already knew their rooms and Annabeth kept glancing at him. He was confused, but he decided to ignore it.

"Okay, I see the train, let's go. We have about six minutes before it leaves so let's hurry." Piper said.

The group walked to the train, and got on. They kept walking down the aisles till they found their "rooms." They were actually just walls and drapes separating each other. So everyone could hear everyone, just couldn't see each other. "Alright, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I've been holding it in since Argus dropped us at the train station." Piper hurried off to the bathroom.

"Evan, why don't you go to your 'room' and freshen up? Or atleast rest up until we get to Virginia?" Annabeth asked.

"Alright, might as well." Evan walked to his "room." That left Annabeth alone with Jason.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna take a nap, I'm going to need all the energy I can get. And since the war, the monsters have kinda 'backed off' so I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. But wake me if anything happens." Jason walked to his bed, and dozed off, without taking his shoes off. Annabeth smiled and shook her head. _Boys._

Evan was taking off his shoes to sit on his bed when he heard a marvalous voice. It was a girl singing. Enchanted, Evan tried to look for the source of the lovely music. He couldn't recognize the voice, or the song. It wasn't in Greek or in English. He listened closely and realized the song was coming from the bathroom. He walked up to the bathroom and knocked. "Hello? Who's in there?"

"Occupido buddy." The voice sounded familiar. Wait, it was Piper's voice!

" Piper? It's Evan."

" Oh Evan!" Piper opened the door. "Sorry, I was just washing my face and my hands, freshening up. What's wrong?"

"Piper, was that you singing?"

Piper's cheeks burned. She didn't think anyone heard her. "Um, yeah. Sorry if I bothered you."

Evan look suprised. "Bother me? Piper your voice is amazing. How come you never sing? I mean when I heard your voice, it was like music to my ears. Literally. And what was that song you were singing? It was beautiful."

Piper blushed," Um thanks, I just don't like to sing infront of people. I don't like the attension. And it was a Cherokee song my dad taught me. My great grandpa taught my grandpa and my grandpa taught my dad and my dad taught me. Since I turned out to be a girl, I guess I broke the father to son streak." Evan laughed softly.

"Could you teach me that song? It was beautiful!"

" Um, I don't know..."

"Come on, PLEASE!" Evan begged. He stuck out his lower lip and put on a puppy dog face.

Piper laughed, "Okay, fine."

"YAAY!" Evan ran around like a kindergartener. Piper kept laughing.

"Okay, okay. Your such a child."

Evan put on a serious face, " Am I?"

They stared at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. Then, a lady pulled the drapes. " Excuse me, do you mind? There are other passengers on this train." She shushed them and left.

"Woah," Evan whispered, then they both laughed softly. "Okay, so are you going to teach me that song or what?"

" Okay, sit down."

Piper taught Evan the song, they both sat on the floor and sang. Evan was a quick learner, being the son of Apollo. They sang together, and talked and sang. They didn't realize how fast time pasted. "Hey Piper, what time is it?" Evan asked.

"I don't know, let me check. Oh my gods, it's 9:17! We've been sitting here for about four hours!"

"Dang. We didn't even eat dinner! Are you hungry?"

Piper didn't notice before, but she was actually really hungry." Um, not that hungry." Her stomach growled after she said that. Evan chuckled and said, "Well, I think your stomach disagrees. I'm gonna go see if I can get us some pizza. Vegatarian right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Evan."

" No problem Pipes, can I call you that?" Evan looked unsure.

" Of course you can, um, Ev?" Piper shook her head. "No, let's go with... music man? Mr. Sunshine? Maybe we can call you Basketball Boy."

"No." They both said in unision. "Let's just go with the first on, okay?"

"Okay Ev." Evan left to go get the pizza. While Evan was gone, Piper thought about how much they had in common. She thought of how great he was. He's so nice. I mean he always knows the right thing to say and when to say it. Sometimes I wonder how he never had a girlfriend at camp. Piper was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Annabeth come in.

"Hey Piper, how's it going with Evan?" Annabeth asked.

"Huh? Oh, fine. He is so sweet and nice." Annabeth didn't look convinced.

"Really, that's all? You don't think he's anything else?"

Piper looked confused. "Yeah, what else would he be?"

"You know what." She raised an eyebrow, but Piper still looked confused. Sigh, I seriously didn't want to do this. I guess I'll have to... Annabeth thought. "Evan, he's such a sweet heart. I mean he has an awesome personality, an amazing smile and he is soo cute! I mean if I weren't dating Percy, I wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend." Annabeth put on her best dumb blonde face on.

Piper felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she knew oh so well. She always felt it whenever Jason would talk about Reyna. This, this feeling, it was jealousy. "What are you talking about Annabeth? I thought you liked Percy?"

"I do. But if I didn't, I wouldn't mind being with Evan. Awesome singer, player and he is so good at healing people. The hot doctor but in real life!" Annabeth looked up at the ceiling and batted her eyes.

"Annabeth, why are you acting like this?" Piper felt weird. Like she didn't want anyone talking about Evan that way.

"Why do you care?" Annabeth looked straight into Piper's kaliedascope eyes. It was a silent stare off. "Well?"

Piper stuttered, "Be-because, h-he's my friend a-and so if P-Percy. I wouldn't w-want anyone talking about me like that."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Is that it?"

Piper diverted her eyes from Annabeth's gaze, "Yeah, what else would it be?"

"Piper, you know what else, you're just not ready to admit it."

Piper thought about it, of course she liked Evan. He was sweet, and kind and talented and handsome. But why did she want to kill Annabeth when she said that stuff about Evan? Why did she care? Her train of thought was inturrepted by Annabeth saying, "Oh hi Evan."

"Huh, oh you brought the pizza."

"Yeah, I got there just in time, they were about to leave, you know, the venders."

Evan open the box to present a delicious looking mushroom, onion, green pepper pizza. It was still warm.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Annabeth winked at Piper and started to walk. "Don't mind if I do," She said grabbing a slice and walking out.

" O..K?" Evan sat down and opened the pizza. "This looks good." Evan took a slice out and wrapped it in a paper towel he brought with him. "One for me and one for you." Evan held out the slice but Piper wasn't paying attension. "Piper? Helloooo? Earth to Piper." He waved his hand in front of Piper's face.

"Huh, oh sorry. I was just...thinking."

" Really, that's rare."

Piper punched his arm, " What a very Leo thing to say. Speaking of Leo, do you mind if I IM in the bathroom?"

Evan shrugged, "Why would I mind?"

Piper got up, " I don't know...just don't finish that pizza!"

Evan laughed, "No promises!" Piper laughed and walked into the bathroom.

She ran the tap and said, " O goddess, please accept my offering," she threw the coin in the water. "Show me Leo Valdez." Suddenly, the tap was showing a boy sitting in the conference room of the Argo||. He was drinking coffee and reading cordinates. "Leo! It's Piper!"

"Huh? Piper? Where are you?" He looked around. "Dang, I gotta cut down on the coffee."

" No you idiot! I'm right here. I'm IMing you!"

Leo looked in the direction of which he heard Piper's voice. "Oh! There you are. Miss me so much you couldn't help but IM me?" He had a crooked smile on.

" In your dreams. I wanted to talk to you about some stuff that had gone down in camp."

Leo's smile dropped, "Is it bad stuff?"

Piper shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it."

"Alright Beauty Queen, speak."

**(YAY, I wrote a really long chapter and I left you with a little cliff hanger! Your welcome. Peace. Oh, and I'll be writing a new story about the new generation of demi-gods, Percabeth's kids, Jasper's kids, etc. Review and tell me what I should name them and how they should be. Also tell me shippings between the kids, I need your help!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(AN: Hey guys, I would really appreciate some feedback, for those of you who review, thank you! Please review! I want to hear your voices. Or atleast your words. Critism, inspiration, praise, anything! Thanks!)**

JASON'S POV (FINALLY):

"Son, I would like to help you, my most powerful son ever since Hercules, but I am forced to keep my mouth shut. The Fates are very...annoying. They believe in people finding their own destiny and nonsense." Jason drempt of his father, Jupiter, as he slept.

"Father, forgive me, but can you atleast tell me what this trial is? Are there monsters? Gods? An enemy?" Jupitar looked at Jason with intense eyes.

"No, no and in some contexts, yes. But I believe she can explain better than I."

"Who?" Jason asked tentively.

"Me." Jupitar dissolved into microscopic "pieces" and then a new goddess rose. A goddess he knew a little too well.

"Venus? Why are you here? What do you have anything with this trial."

The goddess smiled. "First, I am in my Greek form at the moment, though there is a small diffence. And two, Jason, if I told you what your fate was, then what is the point of demigods and heroes? I will only tell you one thing. You are about to face your biggest enemy, technically two biggest. They are worse then Kronos or Gaea or any of the giants and titans."

Jason was a little frightened, but he hid it well, "Wh-who?"

Aphrodhite smiled again, humoured by Jason's confusion and unconfortableness, "Not who, what. This enemy will make you bend down on your knees and cry. Will make you beg on you knees and crumple you into nothing."

"Great goddess of Love and Beauty, please, I ask again. Who or what is this enemy that is so powerful?"

Aphrodite said something in a voice barely audible, then she turned into mist and Jason woke in a pool of sweat. The words that Aphrodite said spun around in his head, like a tornado invading a town, ruining everything. _Love and Jealousy. Love and Jealousy. _These words lingered in his head. Jason rubbed his head. How could something like love or jealousy cause such havok that Aphrodite had said would happen? Jason was thinking thoughts like this when he heard Piper's voice, "Annabeth, why are you acting like this?" He came a little closer to the wall. He could easily hear what they were saying.

"Why do you care?" Annabeth asked. He didn't hear anything for about fourteen seconds, yes, he counted, and then he heard Annabeth say, "Well?"

He heard Piper stuttering, ""Be-because, h-he's my friend a-and so if P-Percy. I wouldn't w-want anyone talking about me like that." _Who is she talking about?_ Jason thought.

"Is that it? Is that why you care about what I say about Evan?" Jason felt envy erupt in his chest. Why were they talking about Evan? What was so special about him!

Piper paused, and said, "Yeah, what else would it be?"

Jason could feel Annabeth's eyes burning through his soul, even though she wasn't even looking at him. "Piper, you know what else, you're just not ready to admit it." There was a long pause, then Annabeth said, "Oh hi Evan." When Jason heard Annabeth say that, he immediately lay in his bed and closed his eyes. After about two minutes, he heard Annabeth come in to the room.

He pretended to yawn and stretch, "Oh, Annabeth, what time is it?"

"Oh, you're up. It's about 9:30," Annabeth waved her slice of pizza, "You want one?"

Jason shook his head, "No thanks would you mind if I asked you for a glass of water?"

Annabeth smiled, "Ofcourse not. Here." She picked up the glass of water the attendant left on the table.

Jason gulped it down, "Thanks. So, what have you been doin' while I was asleep?" Jason asked suspiciously.

Annabeth looked away, "Um, nothing much, been reading and stuff. I went to check on Piper but that was it."

Jason leaned up on his elbow, "So how's she doing?"

"Fine." Annabeth said without even looking at him.

Jason decided to come out straight, "Look Annabeth, I know you think I'm a jerk and all, but it's not like I ask for Piper to break up with me. If I were incharge, Piper and I would still be together, but I'm not. I really want to make things right, can you please help me?" Jason pleaded.

Annabeth looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Jason, I honestly think you guys breaking up was for the best. She likes to be in the backround, quiet and unnoticable. You are the total opposite. And Evan really makes her happy, and I want to see her happy. And don't give me any of the 'opposites attract' crap. I know Percy and I are an example, but as you see, you two attracted, someone decided to take someone for granted and boom, they split." Annabeth said it so coldly, Jason felt like someone took a dagger and stabbed him in the heart. He felt his eyes starting to water, so he left to the bathroom, without a word. When he went inside, he washed his face and looked at his reflection. At that moment, he was determined._ He was going to win Piper back, one way or another. _

_(_**Pretty cool ending right? I mean chapter ending, not story. And I decided to be extremely evil today and leave out Piper and Leo's conversation. Muhahaha! Please don't hate me! Just review and follow because I know people, onceuponamoron, have been asking for Jason's POV! Peace!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(AN: Sup people, sorry I haven't updated in the past week, (insert lame excuses here). I like all the feedback I'm getting but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. Let's just see where I go with this. Oh and there's going to be some Evper in the upcoming chapters, warning Jasper lovers. Sorry.)**

Piper walked out of the bathroom. She just IMed Leo, and well, it went somewhat well. She returned to see Evan enjoying another slice of pizza. "Evan! Half the pizza is gone!" Piper exclaimed. Evan gave her a lopsided smile due to the excess food in his mouth.

"Sowwy." Piper smiled, and sat on the ground next to Evan. She grabbed a slice and began eatting.

"So," she spoke inbetween bites, "are you having fun?"

Evan looked at her, "Yeah," he swallowed, "Well, I guess I thought it would be more dangerous than fun but I guess fun is better."

Piper smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. So I was wondering, are you like an all year-er or do you go home to your mom for the holidays?"

Evan's face softened a little. "Um, well, I'm a all year-rounder. See, my mom, she, "his voice cracked, "she died in an accident when I was a little kid. I was raised by my aunt. My aunt was great, she was kind and she treated me like her own son. As a child, I was known as the quiet one. I would always keep to myself on the playgrounds and would never raise my hand. All the kids thought I was weird, the feelings were mutual. My aunt, she would try to get me to interact with the other children but always in vain. Though, I had many interactions with mean bullies who would call me names and mock me for being an orphan. My aunt was the best. She was always with me." Evan's eyes were tearing up. Piper just sat and watched in shock. She had never seen Evan like this, never sad. "When I was around twelve or thirteen, the first of many monsters showed up. The first one was a hellhound. The second, Hydra. I don't know how, but somehow I managed to kill both. On my fourteenth birthday, Apollo himself came and gifted me my first weapon. It was a lyre. When I looked at him, I was like 'What am I going to do with this? Strum them dead?' and Apollo said 'Evan, strum the lyre in this special order.' He strummed a tune I never heard before, and then, the lyre turned into a 4 foot sword. It was the best birthday ever, until the police arrived. When I opened the door, the officer informed me that my aunt had died in a sudden heart attack. I was devastated. I ran into my room and cried and cried." Evan's face was in a trance, as if he was reliving the night. "Then, after about a year, this satyr named Rombus **(pronounced Rome-bus) **found me and guided me to Camp Half Blood. When I reached there, I met Chiron and he asked me if I knew who my godly parent was, and when I told him, he sent me to meet my brothers and sisters. Living at Camp Half Blood, it was like a void had been filled in my heart. I started to interact more and I trained and played. It was fun, and then you came. You were like this best friend I never had. Then, when you left, I was sad. More quiet. My brothers tried to cheer me up by setting me up with some girls but I rejected all of them. But when you came back, I was so happy to see you alive." This part made Piper well up. She couldn't help it, she hugged Evan.

"I can't believe you went through all of that. I'm so sorry." Evan took a moment before he returned the embrace.

When Piper pulled back, Evan rubbed the back of his neck, "That was kind of a buzz kill." Piper laughed and looked at Evan, but in a new perspective. She looked at him with new respect. "Let's go to bed."

Piper made her way to her bed, while Evan made his way to his. While she lay in bed, she thought about Evan's story and the part about her. _Did he really think about me when I left? _Piper barely thought about Evan. That made the thought worsen. She then thought about what Annabeth had told her. Her gray eyes seem to burn right through her soul. Did she like Evan more than a friend? No, she couldn't. Or could she? The more she thought about it, the more confused she got. She decided on ending on one note, _I have feelings for Evan Hudson (_**Yes that is his last name)**_, crazy ones that shouldn't be there, yet are._

**(Sorry for the short chapter but I honestly love Evper! No offense Jasper lovers, I am also a fan of Jasper. I shall post a full bio on Evan in a sec, I made him as a role play character! Yay, he's now official. Peace.)**


	10. Evan Bio

**First name of your character: Evan**

**Last name of your character: Hudson**

**Age of your character: 17**

**Date of birth (dd/mm/yy): 05/14/97**

**Immortal parent of your character: Apollo**

**Mortal parent of your character: Hailey Hudson**

**Gender of your OC: Male**

**Sexual Orientation of your character: Male/Straight**

**Hometown/Village/City: Valley Stream, Long Island**

**Province/Region/Area: NY**

**Country: U.S.A**

**Personality: Sweet, kind. Has a way with words. Animal lover. Funny but not very confident.**

**Appearance: Dark brown hair, hazel eyes. Olive skin and well muscled arms and legs. Slightly tan.**

**Biography: Born in suburb, quiet life. Mother was killed in a robbery. Raised by aunt, loving aunt. Rough childhood filled with bullies, but all the girls liked him but he didn't see anyone he liked so never had a girlfriend. Loves animals so is vegatarian. Even though had a rough past, extremely nice and kind.**

**Side (Gods/Titans): Neutral, Gods**

**Likes (minimum of five): Singing, Basketball, Animals, Slushies, Swimming and Pizza.**

**Dislikes (minimum of five): Bullies, Animal abuse, Deforestation, Jalepenos and grapes with seeds.**

**Strengths (minimum of five): Healing, reflexes, swords, knowledge (plants and monsters/animals) and physical strength.**

**Weaknesses (minimum of five): Peanuts (Allergic), blackmail, past, poison ivy and trust.**

**Fatal flaw (very important): Trust and attachment. (He trusts and forgives too easily.**

**Weapons (the maximum is three; if the weapon is special, list the ability, enchantments, materials, etc.): Lyre, it turns into a 4 foot sword on command. Extremely hot, gift from Apollo.**

**Outfit (Casual/Summer/Winter/Battle): Sweats, shorts and t-shirt, light armour(in war).**


	11. Cheesy Comments and Dreams

**(Okay, I'm confused, more so than usual. I have had over 2,300 views and only 17 reviews, come on guys. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS! JUDGE ME! INSULT ME! COMPLIMENT ME! I DON'T CARE! Sorry, got caught up in the moment.)**

Evan's POV:

Evan felt like a loser. He just told Piper his whole past and even cried about it. How pathetic. And when Piper hugged him, he should have felt elated. But instead he felt like a pathetic sob story. He felt as though Piper look down at him like a little bird who broke it's leg. Her facial expression, her sympathy, he hated it. He never liked it when people sympathized him. He felt like he was somehow lower than them. After Piper had gotten into bed, Evan picked up the box of pizza and rapped it in some foil. _Just in case we run out of food, _he thought. Then, he threw out the box and changed into some sleepwear. He got into bed and went straight to bed, for he had a feeling this might be the only good-night's sleep he might get till they reach camp.

Evan's dreams were more unusual than most of his dreams. In his dream, his father Apollo visited him. "Hello son."

"Hello Father. May I ask why I have the honour to be in front of the great god Apollo?"

"So polite, so innocent. Son, we both know why I am here."

Evan had a confused look on his face, "Actually, no I don't. Can you tell me?"

Apollo smiled, "Evan, I know this isn't your first encounter with danger." Behind Apollo, the scene changed. It showed all of Evan's encouters with monsters and dangers. Apollo obviously noticed the horrified look on Evan's face, because he chuckled with pleasure.

"Why are you laughing? Is it humerous that I nearly died a billion times?" Evan looked a little fustrated at the moment but he kept a steady voice.

" Regards to Hephaestus for this thing called a 'green-screen.'It's not even green though."

Evan returned his attention to Apollo, "Why are you here Father?"

"Evan, I am here to warn you. You are about to fight your toughest battle, a battle I am not sure you will overcome." Apollo had a genuine look of dread on his face.

"Gee, thanks. I have always wanted to hear my father to tell me that he doesn't believe in me." Evan said sarcastically.

"No, no my son. I believe in you. I just don't trust the Fates and that goddess of love." Apollo scowled at the sky and Evan could swear he heard a faint sound that sounded like a laugh.

"Goddess of love? You mean Aphrodite? What does she have to do with the Griffons and Hippogriffs?"

Apollo turned a shade of light pink. "Did I say goddess of love? I meant, uh, fondness of dove."

Evan liked messing with his dad, "So you are fond of Aphrodite?"

Apollo turned redder, "No! I mean I like her but not in that way! Ugh, why must you play this game with me?" He looked up with an exasperated look.

"Father, tell me the truth. You were caught red handed. Or should I say red faced." Evan allowed himself to chuckle.

"Fine, I was not supposed to tell you this information. I was supposed to be fague like gods are but, you are about to face a love trial. Or should _**I **_say love triangle! Yes, I am so good at these." The sun god looked very pleased with himself.

But Evan only heard the first part. _Love triangle! That doesn't make any sense. How can I be in a love triangle when I'm not even in love! Am I in love? No I'm not! Maybe, no, yes, no!_

"Not in love, eh?" Apollo read his mind. "What about that girl, Piper, is it?" Apollo had a mischeivious grin on his face.

On the other hand, Evan's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Wh-what about her?" he asked nervously. He started fidgeting with his fingers like he always did when he was nervous.

"Evan, don't be difficult. We all, I mean ALL, know you have a crush on Piper McLean. Don't even try to deny it." Apollo said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Evan stuttered, "F-fine, j-just don't tell h-her. She still likes Jason. I can tell. I don't want to make things awkward around us, she's a good friend."

Apollo still had the smile on his face. "Good bye son, do not fail." Then, Apollo put on his shades and got into a "car" that Evan hadn't noticed till now.

"Good-bye." Evan muttered.

The rest of the night, Evan dreamed of Piper. The first time he had seen her, when she nearly passed out when picking out a weapon with Annabeth. He was playing basketball when Annabeth yelled for medics. "Medics! We need a medic over here!" Piper's knees seemed to wobble and she almost pasted out. When Evan first saw her, he could literally feel his heart skip a beat. He came running over, hoping to meet the mystery girl. She had choclate brown choppy hair. She appeared to wear no make up, unlike the stuck up Aphrodite Cabin. She wore a big jacket that hid her hands and denim jeans. So in total, she looked gorgous. He and a bunch of his siblings ran over, only to be waved away by Annabeth. He was kinda disappointed that he couldn't help the mystery girl, but he was glad she was okay. "Are you sure you're okay Piper?" He heard Annabeth say. _Piper, her name is Piper. _Evan didn't notice, but he smiled all the way back.

**(Sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block can be a pain in the neck. Plus, I'm starting a new story about the new generation of demigods, as I have stated before. So, check it out. Sorry, this is late, I finished it early but I forgot to upload it. He he, sorry. I'm an idiot)**


	12. Chapter 10?

Third Person POV:

The next morning, Piper woke up extra early, not on purpose. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and got into the bathroom. She took a shower and fixed her hair in side braids down the sides of her head. Then, she walked out to see Evan awake and shirtless.

"Ahem." Piper said embarrassed.

Evan turned around and he was tomato red. "Piper! I thought you were in the bathroom! Could you, um, pass me my, um, shirt?" Evan pointed to his shirt on the bed.

"Sure." She was still embarrassed, but she lightened up a little. She picked up the shirt and tossed it to him. Piper never noticed how fit Evan was. She looked at his stomach, and it had a six pack. She also saw how well muscled and structured his arms were. Piper didn't realize, but she was staring.

Evan put his shirt on, "Piper, what are you staring at?" He looked down to see if there was something on his shirt.

Piper stopped staring and closed her mouth, "Um no. I just...zoned out for a sec."

Evan didn't seem convinced, "Oh really? What were you thinking about?" He had a grin on his face.

"Nothing, nothing." Piper said hastily.

"Oh really? Come on Piper. I know that look. Who is it?" Even though deep down inside it hurt, Evan still put on a mischievous grin.

Piper stuttered, "What?! What d-do you mean?"

Evan got closer, "The guy your crushing on. I am right to assume it's a guy, right? If not, it's totally cool." Evan joked.

"What? No, no! I was just..." Piper was thinking of an excuse to say. "I was..."

Evan took a step closer so they were only ten inches apart. "Just what? Come on Pipes, tell me. I thought I was your friend..." Evan put on a sad pouting baby face.

"You are! Fine, well I have this sort of crush. And I think I like him but I am not sure if he likes me back. What should I do?"

Evan's heart dropped, but he hid his sadness. "Well, first, I think he would be an idiot to not like you back. And second, Piper, I think the key thing is to just talk to him. If your meant to be, then it will work out itself."

"So, if that person was you, you would be an idiot to refuse?" Piper teased.

Evan's ears turned pink, "Wha-what? Um, um, um..." Evan couldn't think of an answer.

Piper laughed at his state. " I'm just teasing, So should we wake the others?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me go check." He was desperately looking for an excuse to leave.

Evan walked next door to find Annabeth completely ready and reading a book, and Jason packing his backpack. "Oh, sorry. I just came in to see if you guys were awake."

"We're awake. We don't need a babysitter to check up on us." Jason said bitterly.

Annabeth shot him a glare, and said, "That's very sweet of you. Can you call Piper, we can discuss the plan while we are waiting for the train to stop."

"Um, okay. I'll be back in a minute." Evan walked back to his room next door. He put his head through the drapes and motioned for Piper to follow. Piper got up and followed. "I got her." Evan and Piper walked in and sat down next to Annabeth. Then, Jason joined the "square" by sitting next to Piper and Annabeth.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we know what to do once we get to Alabama, but how are we going to get to Alabama?" Piper asked.

"Well, I think that we should grab a bus that will take us at least half way through Virginia, then we can transfer buses again. We would reach North Carolina. Then we could reach Alabama on foot in about five or six days."

"Okay, good plan." Evan commented. Annabeth smiled at Evan and Evan returned the smile. Piper saw this and felt a little burning sensation in upper chest. _Relax, Piper, relax, _she told herself. Once the train stopped, the demigods got off the train. While they were walking, Jason pulled Evan aside for a minute.

"Hey Evan. I want to apologize for the way I've been acting." Jason said.

"No problem man. I get it." Evan replied.

"No, you don't. Look man, I still have feelings for Piper and I want her back. I never wanted for us to break up and if it were up to me, we would be together. I'm not sure if she has feelings for me or not..." Jason was cut short.

"She still likes you." Evan muttered.

"What? How would you know?" Jason asked astonished.

"This morning she told me she had a crush on a guy and she wasn't sure if he liked her back. If it's not you, who else would it be?" Evan felt as though his heart had been throttled by rocks, squeezed in a ringer and ripped apart. But he realised, that if he wanted Piper's happiness, he would have to let go, even if it meant not being with Piper. Not that he had a chance.

Jason's eyes lit up, "Really? Do you, do you maybe think you could help me, you know, win her back? I know I have been a total jerk lately, but you understand why." Jason asked hopefully.

Evan sucked up his feelings, put his heart aside, and said, "Okay."

Jason felt rush of happiness. He had a way to get Piper back, and now Evan was on his team! Everything was going swell. The group continued walking, until they reached what looked like a bus stop. Once the bus arrived, they got on and paid the total. Then, they sat down. Evan purposely sat next to Annabeth, so Jason could sit next to Piper. Piper was surprised about Evan suddenly moving next to Annabeth, but she didn't say anything. "Hey Piper. Do you mind sitting on the window side, I don't feel comfortable here." Jason asked from the window seat.

"Uh, sure." She got up and became extremely careful as though not to touch Jason as she scooted past him. But alas, she tripped on Jason's foot and fell right on top of him. Jason fell on the floor, with Piper on top of him, her lips slightly brushing his. Evan heard the noise, and he got out of his seat to see what happened. He saw Piper on top of Jason, and Jason was smiling.

"One word: Gross." Evan said and sat back down. Piper looked up in astonishment, and Jason had a playful grin. Piper hurried off of Jason and sat down. There was an awkward silence, but Jason filled it with funny remarks. Soon, Piper was laughing too. She couldn't help it. Evan sat in front of them, listening to everything. He knew he wanted to be with Piper, but he couldn't get in the way of true love. **(Stupid Evan.) **Instead of sitting there feeling sad, Evan decided to make conversation with Annabeth. "So...how's life?" Evan asked stupidly.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow like _Really? _"Fine I guess. What about you?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine, fine...so...okay this is really awkward and all I'm trying to do is make conversation and it's kind of hard because we aren't really acquainted." Evan said in a huff.

Annabeth laughed, amused at Evan's awkwardness. "Okay, let's get to know each other. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, hero and savior of Olympus and head counselor for the Athena Cabin."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Evan Hudson, son of Apollo, Camp Healer and, well, archer extraordinaire." Evan wasn't as good as Annabeth but he wished he was. He looked up to Annabeth.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Um, want to talk about our pasts?" Annabeth asked conflicted.

"No." They both said in unison. Then they both laughed.

Piper's POV:

Why do they keep laughing? I mean I didn't know Annabeth was this funny. And why did Evan sit next to Annabeth instead of me? Did I do something wrong, does my breath smell weird, I brushed my teeth, do I look weird? I remember when he kept getting closer when he was interrogating me about my thoughts. I seriously thought he was going to kiss me, I guess I'm not that lucky. Was he avoiding me because I accidentally kinda kissed Jason. Oh-no! That's probably it. I ruined my chance. Ugh, why does my life have to be like this!

Jason's POV:

This is going great! I think I'm actually winning my spot back in her heart. First, win back place as friend. Then, get closer till boom! Girlfriend. It was a perfect plan. And the way her lips brushed my lips. Even though it wasn't a real kiss, I got goosebumps. Evan is really helping me win back Piper, guess he isn't as bad as I thought.

Some Unknown POV:

The group got of the bus after nearly five hours. Piper fell asleep, Jason stared at her, Annabeth read a book and Evan just sat there, thinking. After they got of the bus, they made their way over to a diner. "Hi, how can I help you?" A waitress asked.

"I'll have bacon and eggs." Annabeth said.

"I will have some coffee and biscuits." Piper said.

"I'll have some toast and coffee" Jason said.

"I'll have the same thing as Annabeth, oh, I mean the blonde." Evan added.

"Sure I'll get it right away, don't want a handsome fellow like you waiting." The waitress turned around before winking at Evan.

(Boom! Chapter 11! Or is it 10? Whatever, did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me. Is Jason getting on your nerves? What about Evan? TELL ME! I re-uploaded this chapter because I realized it had a LOT of mistakes and I didn't finish the last sentence. Oops.)


	13. A Sincere Apology

My apologized my loyal readers, but I am puttingn this FF on hold. I have an lay out and the whole story planned it's just I haven't got a chance to actually write it. If you would like some more info, PM me! And just so you know, this actually isn't the climax. The quest serves as a catalyst and life back at camp gets crazy. Since I'm nice, I will provide a little info. One sided Jasper, One sided Reyvan, No not Octivian, gross. Reyna will come to camp and since Rey needsto get over Jase andn Ev needs to get over Pipes, well you get the idea. So angry Piper. Oh and follow/favorite so you'll see when I update, probably in the next two weeks during summer. I prefer reading and writing than going to the beach and playing outside. And best of all, SUMMER HOMEWORK! I don't like summer due to it's heat and absince of school. Sorry.

PEACE!

-Famia


End file.
